Running Away
by UnfabulousPixie
Summary: On girl one man but there cant be together.............he wants to kill her i suck at summaries please just read i want 1 reveiew on any of my stories.............my friends think this is good XD


Ok so this is my first chapter if Running Away , I don't Own

Here is something you should know here are the couples already together

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett

Renesmee and Jacob

Heres the couples not together

Bella and Edward

Carlisle And Esme

This is an non-werewolf fanfiction only humans and Vampires

Enjoy

Everything Happens For A Reason

She hadn't been driving that fast, the curve in the road hadn't been that sharp, the railing on the edge hadn't been that shoddy, the cliff really hadn't been that steep, and the road certainly hadn't been that icy and slick.

_So why is this happening to me_? she thought, her car midair, ready to plunge into a bank of snow_. I really hadn't picked up the speed _that_ much. Right_?

The impact snapped Isabella Swan's seatbelt. Her head hit the windshield a fraction of a second later and her body shattered the glass as it was thrown a good twenty feet or so from her totaled vehicle.

Her last conscience thought was of a peculiar pair of eyes. Gold...with a hint of black around the edges When they had looked at her a few miles back, long before she'd come across that damn, tricky curve in the road, her heart had froze and she'd unconsciously picked up speed.

They'd wanted to devour her.

Just like…

* * *

Alice Cullen smirked as a Blonde Haired man burst from the snow below her. They'd been fighting for hours, and they weren't always fair sports about it. Both had a competitive streak a mile wide, though Jasper Hale was less likely to admit to it and give into his urges. But they were alone now, and he was showing her no mercy.

It was how she liked it.

Her body twisted midair, just when a hand was about to close around her left calf, and she kicked at his head. He bent backwards and got a hold of her foot. He used a tree below him as leverage and tossed the other girl away. She was not to be deterred. Again twisting her body, she managed to hit the tree with both of her feet, her bent legs absorbing most of the impact. She launched herself at the young man, and this time he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to clutch to him as they fell and rolled in the snow.

He landed on the bottom. She started laughing. He loved the sound of her laugh.

"It's too bad we can't go shopping right now," she said wistfully.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden chill passed over them. He glanced up at the sky, and his eyes narrowed.

"brother is hunting."

Alice looked sad.

"I know. It's been a while."

"If he's hunting, he's likely to kill."

"He'll probably nab another brown bear, like usual."

Jasper sighed heavily.

"I hope so. But we are nearing the holidays."

"More tourism."

"Correct."

"I scanned the area before we started to fight. I didn't sense any cars or humans in the area."

As if to spite her, a car flew past them on the icy road above. The pair looked up in surprise just as the car tore through the railing on the side of the road and plummeted fifteen feet to the snowy earth. The car hit a large snowbank at a strange angle and a body was tossed from the vehicle's front windshield. It bounced around and rolled until it stopped, honey-brown hair flung in every direction and the face buried in the snow. Shards of glass were everywhere, along with splatters of blood.

They heard a roar in the distance.

The couple was upon the victim before the loud cry had time to echo.

While Jasper quickly scooped the small body into his arms, his panicked girlfriend said, "We need to get this girl to Esme's before brother gets here!"

He nodded tersely, and they ran.

Fast.

There was no sense in flying. Edward Cullen would have spotted them, and then they'd have been in a shitload of trouble.

* * *

A hand greedily dug into the red snow and shoved it into a starved mouth. Even if it was only a small bit of blood, it made his skin tingle in a way he'd never experienced.

This was the blood of the young person driving that beat up—and now destroyed—car. He hadn't known what gender the person was. Hadn't cared either, once he was upon the foolish mortal driving a car in _his_ area. It wasn't often he gave into his urge to feed, to _kill_, but he had gone too long without it.

_Much too long._

And his inner demon had begun to take control.

When he'd seen that car, a wicked smile had curved his lips, and his gut clenched in the anticipation of hot, fresh blood. He'd been flying toward the mortal's vehicle from behind, when the driver had looked into the rearview mirror. The soft brown eyes had widened in terror, and Kurosaki Edward had been so shocked to feel remorse and shame upon seeing such fear—especially given how he thrived on feeling it in others—and accidentally hit a jutting tree branch as the car sped fast away. He groaned in pain when his body hit the edge of the cold cement and rolled off to the clean snow below.

A dazed moment later he heard a car skidding off the side of the road in the distance. He released a furious roar.

_My fresh blood!_ he'd thought.

That's when he used his supernatural speed to get to the scene as quickly as possible. After all, the mortal could still be alive.

But when he'd arrived, there was no body, only specks of delicious red covering the once-pristine white.

He sat back and devoured another piece of bloody snow thoughtfully.

There was no body. He doubted the mortal could have vacated the area while miraculously leaving no deep shoe prints or a trail of blood, and there was no type of trail to indicate a large predator had dragged off the body. The only other option he could think of was that one of his kind had been in the area. A vampire. They could fly swiftly and run at speeds so quick their feet barely touched the ground. Given the lack of prints or trails, it was a likely option. Trouble was, he couldn't think of anybody stupid enough to stick around when he got this bad. His kind all knew that to him, anything with veins and blood was an open target. It made him very angry to think one of his kind had found the body first and immediately left the area. He'd found it first, damn it!

His fangs lengthened and he hissed savagely, but he shook himself before he totally lost it. If a vampire had been in the area and taken his mortal, they were most likely heading back to town and Esme Platt, the town's special healer. To any human she would appear to be a regular, but spectacular doctor. To the vamps in town, she was the best damn healer in their dark world. And she'd chosen to stay in their dinky little town, to boot.

Esme wouldn't let him anywhere near her patients in the state he was in.

With a heavy sigh he stood, shook his long coat clean of snow, and set out to find a large animal to suck dry. Preferably a native brown bear, but any larger animal would do as well.

* * *

Bella slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and her body felt as if it weighed a hundred more pounds then it should. She wiggled her toes and fingers a little, then wondered when she'd taken off her shoes. Actually, when she had decided to lie down at all? She tried to sit up but her body would _not_ cooperate.

A figure loomed overhead, but Bella couldn't make much more than a blur of what she assumed was a white coat and a long caramel hair

"I wouldn't try moving, dear. I hear you took quite a nasty fall."

The young woman wanted to say something, but her lips could barely move. She felt like she had cotton balls stuck in her throat.

"Here's some water, Ma'am," a new voice said.

A cup was put to Bella mouth. She spread her lips as best as possible and happily drank. She'd been parched. The water tasted as if it had been laced with some kind of berry flavor—strawberry maybe, or raspberry? She wasn't a big fan of flavoured water, but it soothed her mouth and slid down her throat delightfully. She was starting to feel a heck of a lot better too, so it probably had some pain-killers in it as well.

The fact that she hadn't felt any pain at all the moment she woke up was lost in her fuzzy mind.

"Rest, dear." The first voice was speaking again. "We'll be watching over you."

The thought comforted her as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

His eyes still contained their rings of fire, but he had satisfied his bloodlust. He flew as close to the small town as possible without the threat of being seen, and jogged the rest of the way. Emses clinic sat at the edge of the woods, a convenient location for when his kind had troubles that required immediate assistance. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and adorned them on his face before opening the back door.

Esme was waiting inside for him. It wasn't unusual; she often had a keen sense of knowing whenever he visited her.

Or when anyone visited her, for that matter.

"You want to see that young woman," she said bluntly.

"It's a girl?"

That surprised him as much as it pleased him.

Women were easy. Easily seduced. Easily persuaded. Easily deceived. He would have no problem getting her delicious blood.

Oh yes, he was _very_ much pleased.

Emse regarded him thoughtfully.

"She's in room 141."

Another surprise. Esme wasn't usually so forthcoming with patient information.

"I will permit you access for five minutes. But do not touch her. She needs her rest."

Edward cocked an eyebrow in her direction but bowed in respect—nobody dared to get on the good doctor's bad side, _ever_—and headed down the hallway past various rooms. He turned to the left and walked as if in a trace. He was close to the room, so close that he could smell the blood running freely under what he assumed was soft, delicate skin. His mouth began to water.

141.

Finally, he was at her door.

It creaked with age as it was opened, and Edward quickly slid inside and shut it as softly as possible. He took off his sunglasses and scanned the room, his eyes immediately falling onto a stunningly attractive figure on the bed.

_Excellent_, he thought, _the good-looking ones tend to be more vain and shallow_.

Which meant he'd have her by noon tomorrow, bedridden or not.

The woman's features were small and delicate. Her skin looked soft, pale. The kind he loved so sink his fangs through. The sight of her mesmerized him. He hadn't been aware of when he'd moved so close to her, but he was distinctly aware of their proximity when her fingers twitched and her head lolled to the opposite side of him, as if she wanted to get away from him.

Her heart sped up a fraction. His may have skipped a beat, too.

She made a fatal error in offering him her beautiful neck. His eyes glazed over, the red rings blazing, his fangs grew larger, and his hand involuntarily reached for her.

"Time's up, Edward," Emse said quietly.

He jerked away from the woman's bed, hand retracting as if burned.

The healer stood by the door, a small, kind smile on her lips. She waited patiently for him to exit the room.

He left with an unfamiliar, yet not completely foreign, ache in his fangs.

* * *

Alice and her blonde-haired twin walked to the clinic.

(Btw Alice and Mary are the same person when things get hard or when Alice gets bored with seeing visions she splits into too like but they look the same but Mary is blonde, when they are not the same person they have too different minds so they don't think the same they have different opinions)

"You sure you wanna see this girl right now, Mary?" Alice asked her companion. "It's getting light out here."

"It'll be dawn soon," her twin sister confirmed with a chirp.

Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"So…why?"

"I think she's caught Brothers attention."

Alice bit her lip.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have."

"Another one of our premonitions?"

"Yes."

Ah, then that explained everything. Mary premonitions were never wrong. Alice was immediately alert.

"Is it a good or bad thing she's caught his attention?"

Mary scratched her head and looked into the sky. Her eyes glazed over a little, and then she looked at her twin with an equally serious expression.

"I can't tell. But I don't have a foreboding feeling."

"That's good."

"It feels kind of how I felt before dreaming of you and Jasper."

"Oh."

She didn't know what else to say.

They opened the back door of the clinic and walked in. They didn't see Esme or Kate, one of her faithful assistants, so they walked down the dark hallway alone. Alice used her senses to smell and locate the aura of the young woman she and her boyfriend had saved a few hours ago.

They walked into the room and both gasped and eyed the comatose woman in appreciation.

"She's beautiful! No wonder brothers interested."

"Yeah, I could tell she was a looker when jasper and I were bringing her here, but I wasn't expecting this. Oh God," she moaned. "Dads going to have a field day with this one."

"I remember how he was with Jasper," the other giggled, "but I think brother will have to worry about his friends more than Daddy."

"Ha ha, probably."

Ben and Kate walked into the room, each carrying large bags and a suitcase.

"What's all that?" Alice asked.

"Miss Isabella Swans belongs," Ben said, dropping his load near the bed.

"Is that her name? It's so pretty," Mary smiled.

"It figures that somebody named after a goddess would be so good looking," Alice remarked dryly.

"So what are you two country bumpkins doing in the clinic so late?" Kate questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I heard you were the one to bring her in, Alice."

She nodded.

"It was Japser and I, actually. We wanted to get her away from brother as quickly as possible, 'cuse he was in the area…hunting."

A chill swept the room, but Kate inclined her head in understanding. Edward was ruthless when on the hunt and would kill anything in his path—animal, human, or vampire.

Mary looked out the window, her eyes unfocused. She didn't believe for a second her brother would have killed this woman upon meeting her. Already the gears in his head were probably working overtime…and wondering. Just like she was.

Mary was the one who wanted to see the girl, though I admit I was curious to see how fast Emse healing techniques work on a human being."

"She's been wonderfully responsive," Emse said, moving into the room swiftly. All eyes turned to her, noting her gentle but commanding presence. "Your brother stopped by earlier," the twins gasped, "and left _quite_ dissatisfied."

"He didn't do anything to her, did he?"

"Oh no," Emse waved her arm dismissively—as if anything could get past _her_, "I believe he is confused." A serene smile crept across her face. "And just before he was about to reach out and bite her, the killing intent in his eyes all but vanished."

Mary's breath hitched with her sister's.

Yes, her latest premonition had felt akin to Alice and Jasper because they were vampire mates.

"Is she really…" she started.

"…his consort?" Alice finished.

Esme gave a thoughtful pause before speaking.

"There is a high possibility she is, though I doubt Edward will understand this right away, dense boy that he is. It takes a lot to chip away at madness like that of which consumes him, but if she truly is his fated one, no other but she will be able to do it."

All eyes looked at the small woman lying asleep on the room's one and only bed.

Hope shown brightly in them.

* * *

Bella had no idea what these people were talking about, but she kind of wished they would get out of her room so she could rest in piece.

_Oh dear, "rest in piece" certainly isn't what I want to be thinking about right now_.

She was sure she had had a close call last night. Her body had been in shock when she'd been tossed from her vehicle and even if she couldn't feel the snow, she knew she was in it as she'd begun to lose consciousness. Right before everything had fallen into darkness, she'd had the vague sense of being picked up and carried away. Probably to the nearest town.

Then there was beautiful, soft chanting. Her body had felt as if it had been dunked in a cool river, and any pain she'd begun to feel had eased away into nothingness.

The next time she'd felt anything, her body had been on alert.

A predator was in the room.

Hunting her.

Stalking her.

She'd been so afraid.

_Not again_! she'd cried silently. _Please, God, not again_!

But the presence had lost its eerie, killing feeling the moment it was next to her bed. Her heart had begun to beat fast, and she'd become nervous, but she hadn't been afraid. It was strange. The creature had seemed to grow confused by her as well. It was _captivated_. Her body had gone into hypersensitivity the moment his complete focus had been on her and her alone. She'd turned her head, offering her neck for something she didn't understand.

Abruptly, it jerked away from her, and she'd let out a noiseless cry of despair at the separation.

Darkness seeped in again and remained until just a few minutes ago.

Why were these people still talking in her room? Didn't they know how rude it was to be loud when there was a patient in the bed?

When they finally grew silent, Bella couldn't even thank her lucky stars for the calm and quiet because she'd suddenly become the focus of each and every one of those pair of eyes.

And she had the distinct feeling each one of those eyes was looking at her as if she held answer to world peace.

000

Jasper was laying on his rooftop gazing at the stars when he felt a soft thump next to him. His eyes slid the to figure sitting down beside him and he quirked an eyebrow.

He should probably fear Kurosaki Edward the way everybody else did, but for some reason, he just couldn't see Edward as completely insane and vicious.

"I went hunting earlier," the orange-haired man said cheerfully, "and I found me some amazing prey. And you no what happened?" He looked at his younger companion and grinned emptily when the other just stared back. "Her vehicle drove off a cliff, and somebody, a vampire, carried her to Unohana."

Jasper debated how to answer his friend before deciding to answer truthfully.

"Your sister and I found the girl."

For the umpteenth time that night, Edward fought his surprise. His eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing in _my_ area?"

If he'd caught them in the height of his bloodlust, there was a good chance he could have killed either or both of them. He did _not_ want his sister's blood on his hands. He loved his family, even if he could no longer show it to them.

The younger man sat up and shrugged.

"We were messing around. Didn't know you'd be out hunting tonight, either."

"You should be damn careful the next time you want to 'mess around' with my little sister and especially when I'm hunting. Or you'll be the first I gut and suck dry."

"So long as Alice gets away safely, I wouldn't mind."

000

A bird's wings fluttered outside Bella's window. The sun shown through the room, lighting the dark wood of the floor and bed, along with the sheets. They were tangled around her calves and feet, as she'd unconsciously pushed them down in her sleep. Her body was curled onto its side, her breathing even and peaceful. Her heartbeats even.

Someone was in the room with her.

She jerked awake, but she was too exhausted to do more then roll onto her back and glance around frantically. The sun blinded her sensitive eyes and she had a monster headache, but she needed to look at the face of the person in this room with her.

Horror began to fester in her stomach.

The presence was hiding in the shadows somewhere. It's what they did.

She knew it from experience.

What if…what if that specific _he_—no, no, _it_—was in here with here?!

A cool, soothing hand rubbed her back. Which was totally ridiculous given that she was laying on her back, on a soft, rather comfortable bed in what she could only assume was some type of medical room. And there was that unsettling presence inside of it with her.

But, still. It soothed her.

And she could definitely do with a little soothing.

She eased back into her pillow and fell asleep again almost immediately.

000

Edward regarded the female with annoyance.

Any initial pleasure he'd gotten out of having her wake because she'd been responding to his sudden presence was smothered by her irrational terror.

Fucking humans. They were always like this. Assuming the worst and jumping to conclusions, always trying to rationalize everything that happened to them. If they didn't have such tasty blood, he'd disregard the species entirely.

And look at her. She'd gone from peaceful, to scared shitless, to appeased in what? Ten seconds? Five?

Disgusting.

Pitiful.

_Weak_.

Though he had to admit, looking at her face cast in sunlight did something strange to his head. He didn't want to stop looking at her, she was so damn beautiful.

Crap.

He needed to get his butt in gear.

He'd come in here with full intentions of waking her up and ravaging that hypnotizing throat of hers, but he just couldn't help but want to comfort her and ease her termoil when those doe eyes of hers had bugged and her heart had sped at an alarming rate. This urge to comfort her was freaking him out a little, but as with most things that just didn't compute with him—which was basically anything outside of hunting and feeding and the occasional sex, though geezes, how long ago had that been?—he just pushed it into the back of his mind and fixated on his selfish wants.

He materialized his body from the shadows and sat at the edge of her bed. His hand rested his hand on her throat and his eyes rolled back into his head when a delicious burst of electricity raced up his hand and through his body at the contact.

Good _God_.

When had he last felt a sensation so wonderful?

000

Her friend was definitely out of it, completely transfixed on the small woman before him. The young woman must be this "mate" she'd been hearing whispers of.

It was the only feasible reason Rosalie Hale could come up with as to how and why her friend hadn't noticed her yet.

Edward was one of the most, if not _the_ most, powerful vampire in their clan. Few things got past him, at least, as far as threatening things went. Love lives and girls on the other hand…well, the guy was an oblivious dud, to put it lightly.

Which brought her focus back to the Chocolate-haired beauty lying on Esmes finest guest bed. She'd overheard Alice and Mary whispering excitedly about "Edwards human mate" on her way to the room she and her mate shared, and had stopped dumbstruck, eager to know if what they were saying was true.

They'd encouraged her to visit the woman of room 141 and wait for Edward to stalk her. Each had no doubts that he would. And he had. Which was why she was standing here with Mary and Alice right below her, each also watching their brother with fascination, anticipation, and hope.

* * *

Bella felt an unfamiliar, yet pleasant sizzle ringing throughout her body.

Hadn't she just fallen back asleep?

A large hand was slowly palming her throat, a thumb brushing over her jugular and the underside of her jaw. Male. It was…a male.

She recalled her earlier terror, but this was not the hand of whom she had feared. This person was different. She didn't know how she knew, but everything in her was telling her the hand on her neck was not going to harm her. Ever. It felt warm and reassuring.

She sighed and leaned into the touch.

The person above her sucked in a sharp breath and leaned over her.

His weight dipped the bed, and her body brushed against his. One of them gasped at the contact—maybe both of them?—and she moved sluggishly to mold what she could to the body. The man's other arm brushed against her chest as he used it to steady himself, and her nipples began to stiffen. Lips brushed against her neck. She barely felt them, but ohhh they felt so nice. A tongue slipped out and licked her neck, and her soar body arched, exposing her neck more as if in offering, and a ragged moan escaped her man jerked away from her again._No_! she thought. _Don't go_.

A vicious hiss made her gasp for different reasons.

Her eyes flew open.

* * *

Edward's head jerked up looked to the door sharply. He'd heard feminine gasps coming from the door, and had a good, sinking feeling of a guess as to who it was. And he was right, of course. His sisters and Rosalie quickly ran away from the room when he'd drew his lips back, bared his fangs, and hissed like a alligator ready to snap off some unlucky bastard's arm.

He heard the human's horrified intake of air and felt the woman shift to get as far and quickly away from his body as possible.

It upset him. He was the one who should be horrified by his actions, not her! Better yet, his female shouldn't be cowering away from him!

With that in mind, he pounced on her. Like the smooth operator he was. She screamed.

Esme walked calmly into the room, grabbed him by the ear, and hauled him out of Bella's room. She was probably the only person who could ever do something like that and live to tell about it.

Then again, everybody instinctively feared the great doctor on some level. Her wrath was not something any person, vampire especially, wanted to reign down upon them.

"I do not take kindly to any disruptions in my patients' recuperation, Edward. You know this. I am sorry to say this, but please do not come back here without permission."

"Ah…I'm sorry, Esme ." He did actually feel a pang of embarrassment, and she nodded her acceptance of the apology, knowing she wasn't going to get much else from him. "Whose permission do I need?"Her eyes twinkled.

"Why, your father's permission."He was silent for a moment.

Then, "Damn it."

Bottom of Form


End file.
